Transparent panel type displays capable of being viewed from substantially opposite sides are known. For example, a transparent organic light emitting diode (OLED) type display naturally emits light from both sides of the display. Such displays are available from Samsung, NeoView Kolon, and others. Other examples include transparent electroluminescent (EL) displays and transparent liquid crystal display (LCD). While such displays may be viewed from either side, the image on one side is typically a mirror or reverse image of the opposite side, and so makes the viewing images such as text or asymmetrical objects difficult for the person seeing the mirrored or reversed image.